


Crossing

by translucentCrucible



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translucentCrucible/pseuds/translucentCrucible
Summary: DAVE:literally what the fuckKARKAT:WHAT?DAVE:this shitKARKAT:YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO ELABORATE.DAVE:lookKARKAT:OH MY GOG.SOLLUX:d0 i even want t0 kn0w what y0u tw0 are talking ab0ut?
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Dave Strider, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Crossing

DAVE: literally what the fuck   
KARKAT: WHAT?   
DAVE: this shit   
KARKAT: YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO ELABORATE.   
DAVE: look   
KARKAT: OH MY GOG.   
SOLLUX: d0 i even want t0 kn0w what y0u tw0 are talking ab0ut? is this m0re animal cr0ssing drama?   
DAVE: no no we arent on twitter this is in the game   
SOLLUX: s0 its animal cr0ssing.  
DAVE: no its lusus crossing   
KARKAT: PROBABLY.   
DAVE: what do you fucking mean probably   
SOLLUX: are y0u pirating things again.  
DAVE: uh   
SOLLUX: please say n0.  
DAVE: i plead the fifth   
KARKAT: HE PLEADS THE FIFTH, SOLLUX!   
SOLLUX: s0rry. i d0nt kn0w what laws are.  
DAVE: its real lusus crossing i swear to fuck but dude you d0nt understand   
DAVE: dude dude dude   
SOLLUX: fine. whats the pr0blem?  
SOLLUX: are there h0t singles in 0ur area?   
KARKAT: YOU ARE SO INSENSITIVE SOMETIMES.   
KARKAT: DAVE IS *SUFFERING*.  
SOLLUX: hey   
KARKAT: WELL I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS A VERY SENSITIVE SUBJECT.   
KARKAT: ONE OF THE CHARACTERS HAS AN OFFENSIVE NAME.   
SOLLUX: ...yeah? im listening.   
DAVE: pussy   
SOLLUX: bitch.  
DAVE: no i mean   
DAVE: thats the name   
KARKAT: HOW DO I TAKE A SCREENSHOT?   
SOLLUX: 0h yeah t0m pussy.  
DAVE: thats horrifying dude   
SOLLUX: its pr0bably just a c0incidence. theres n0 way the devs w0uld d0 it 0n purp0se.   
KARKAT: I GOT IT!   
SOLLUX: its a bad l00k.   
SOLLUX: als0 whats the human versi0n 0f t0m pussy called? t0m n00k?   
DAVE: yeah actually   
SOLLUX: WHAT?   
DAVE: ok karkat   
KARKAT: WHAT?   
DAVE: im talking to sollux   
SOLLUX: fuck y0u.   
DAVE: gay   
SOLLUX: i will bite y0u.   
KARKAT: SHOOSH ALL OF YOU I’M TRYING TO COLLECT EVIDENCE!   
SOLLUX: yes dave listen t0 karkat.   
KARKAT: THAT INCLUDES YOU, FUCKFACE.   
SOLLUX: l0l   
KARKAT: I HATE YOU.   
SOLLUX: i hate y0u t00.   
KARKAT: HUMAN TOM PUSSY IS NAMED TOM NOOK AND I SENSE A CONSPIRACY.  
KARKAT: OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.  
SOLLUX: fuck that is s0 funny.  
DAVE: wait were allowed to speak again right   
SOLLUX: karkat cant be mean. we kn0w this.   
KARKAT: YOU, ON THE OTHER HAND...   
SOLLUX: yes?   
KARKAT: YOU ARE A LITTLE DEVIL.   
DAVE: ugh you two are so sappy and gross   
DAVE: let me in i want to be sappy and gross too   
SOLLUX: we share a bed.   
DAVE: yeah but like   
KARKAT: DAVE YOU’RE SQUISHING ME WITH YOUR BONES!   
SOLLUX: n0 half 0f the squishing p0wer is definitely me.  
KARKAT: DISGUSTING!   
KARKAT: I’M GOING TO DIE.   
DAVE: aw i love you too   


**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t my greatest work but it sure is work. :)
> 
> anyhow, you know where to find me: vegetables_3 on twitter and translucentcrucible on tumblr
> 
> I wish you a lovely day :)


End file.
